Recueil de bêtises
by Plumy
Summary: Tous mes trop petits OS plus ou moins sérieux, plus ou moins cons, mes idées venues en cours, résultats de mon ennui, le tout pour le plaisir d'écrire. 1er : Gamzee et Terezi : Pour l'amour du Faygo. (Rating T pour être sûr.)


Voilà voilà, on va pouvoir dire que je commence par picorer le fandom de Homestuck, et je ne débute pas par n'importe quoi : Un recueil rassemblant tous mes petits OS un peu court sur les bords selon moi, sur cet univers de malade auquel je suis devenue réellement accro ~ !

Donc, les premiers à avoir affaire à ma plume sont donc Gamzee et Terezi, alias les deux trolls que ma chère amie qui se reconnaitra et moi-même cosplayons. ~ . Et juste pour en rajouter une couche, cet OS porte le doux nom de "_Pour l'amour du Faygo_".

Et sinon, si je devais ajouter quelques détails, je dirais avoir un style d'écriture particulier : de nombreuses références un peu partout et un style qu'on dit plutôt simpliste, humoristique et blablablablablablablablabla-... (Kankri la ferme-)

Sinon... Temporellement, je ne situe généralement pas, sinon je me paume bieeeeeeen loin.

Autrement, comme toujours, n'est ce pas les enfants : Homestuck n'est pas à moi, sinon ce serait pas aussi bien. Hussie peut les garder, tant que je peux les emprunter le temps d'écrire ~ ( Et on note aussi le rating T au cas où, parce qu'un Makara, c'est pas top politesse, déjà, et il est pas le seul, on se doute bien que tous les trolls crachent pas que des fleurs- )

Mon petit défi des Mots à caser : "incrustacé", "acrobate" et "fabulous".

So... Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le calme le plus parfait, vous connaissez ? En tout cas, c'était ce qui remplissait délicieusement l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand "_HONK_" de corne retentisse, _brisant sans une once de pitié le divin silence qui régnait auparavant_. Les couinement frénétiques de la cornes se firent plus répétitifs, plus pressants, et même se rapprochaient, alors que son propriétaire, répondant au doux nom de Gamzee Makara, ne pas dire MaSkara, merci, continuait de brandir dans l'air l'objet du délit de brisage de calme en le faisant "_Honker_" d'un air paniqué. Air qui changeait bien de l'air drogué qu'il arborait habituellement.

Il continua son manège jusqu'à arriver devant une porte un peu au hasard, porte qu'il fit bien vite littéralement sortir de ses gongs. On se demande s'il a mangé un Equius. Pauvre porte. Une fois cela fait, il alla littéralement agresser le propriétaire des lieux en gueulant comme un demeuré à en faire grincer les murs et les dents de Sollux. Parce que non, le proprio, c'était pas le Gémeau, mais en vérité, c'était la Balance.

"Sa mère, Tere-sis! T'as pas vu mes putains de bouteilles de Fay-..."

Gamzee eut un bug. Terezi se trouvait actuellement sur une sorte de récupéracocon préhistorique, un truc rectangulaire et duveteux, en plein air et sans délicieux slime, que l'on appelait autrefois "Lit" . La troll portait sa tenue de cosplay dragon. Enfin... Si "Porter" était un verbe pour "Porter une cape dragon avec la capuche à l'envers et la moitié de la longueur de la cape jouant le très convoité rôle de couverture, toute froissée, et on rajoute à tout cela qu'elle était entourée de tout un champ de bataille composé de peluches scalemate, de cordes, de craies multicolores mâchouillées et de BOUTEILLES DE FAYGO plus ou moins entamées".

On aurait bien besoin d'un Captor, pour débuguer le Gamzee, là, en fait. Il avait bloqué à la vue de ses "Précieux Faygo" : aucune bouteille vide, mais rares étaient en tout cas celles qui n'étaient pas entamées. Son regard passa sur la troll, visiblement endormie au vu du faible son grinçant qui sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle était donc tranquillement endormie sur le "Lit", puisque c'était vraisemblablement le seul endroit dans la pièce ayant assez de place pour pouvoir accueillir une, voire deux personnes. Enfin, ça dépendait de si la deuxième personne était un acrobate accompli : c'était bien le cas pour notre clown, bizarrement.

Donc, enjambant demis-cadavres de peluches, de craies, de dessins à la craie et de bouteilles de Faygo, au choix à moitié pleines, ou à moitié vides. Le Capricorne finit par Miracle à s'asseoir à côté de la Balance, qui ne réagit pas. Visiblement, ce n'était pas de quoi réveiller la férue de Justice.

Gamzee décida donc de s'amuser un peu. Son sourire paresseux s'élargit : parce que s'amuser, c'est un « Putain de Miracle, sa mère. ». Donc le Highblood retira précautionneusement la capuche toute de travers de Terezi, et se mit donc à lui tapoter la tête, comme le ferait quelqu'un de censé à un animal de compagnie, or tout le monde sait que Gamzee Makara n'est pas le troll le plus censé d'Alternia. Le tout en ricanant des « Honk. » et des « Putain de Miracle Mignon. » d'un air incroyablement intelligent. Sentez l'ironie. Puis sans se lasser, il tapota un peu les cornes de l'aveugle, se demandant au passage si elle était aussi... Sensible à ce sujet que KarBro. Elle ne changea pas de couleur à la grande déception du clown, mais eut au moins une réaction : un petit sursaut des sourcils, puis un froncement, ça, c'était le Miracle du Réveil. Enfin, se réveiller n'est peut être pas compatible avec la gueule groggy d'un réveil après un temps un peu trop Faygotisé. Et c'était sûr que côté cheveux, la troll n'était pas du côté " L'Oréaltroll, parce que je suis fabulous ~ ".

Terezi remonta par réflexe ses lunettes aux verres rouges sur son nez et replaça la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, comprenant pas trop comment elle l'avait enlevé, et même SI elle l'avait enlever. Ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent, plissés, malgré le rouge permanent qu'elle voyait encore et toujours. Ensuite, elle fronça le nez et renifla un peu, perplexe, se penchant sur le côté du lit, la Balance tomba directement le nez dans un truc qu'elle identifia comme n'étant PAS un oreiller. En vérité, il s'agissait actuellement plus de la poitrine d'un Gamzee souriant comme un taré que d'un vulgaire oreiller. Elle se redressa, sourcils froncés, plus ou moins réveillée, maintenant.

« - … Gamzee …? C'est toi ? demanda-elle

\- Honk. Répondit simplement le Capricorne

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Continua Terezi en se redressant un peu, fronçant le nez et un air interrogatif au visage

\- Je cherchais mes putains de bouteilles de Faygo, mais je crois que par un putain de Miracle, je les ais retrouvés. fit-il d'un air parfaitement calme

\- …. elle ne sut pas quoi rajouter, Gamzee le fit à sa place

\- D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que « Piquer du nez » n'était pas qu'une saloperie d'expression pour toi, honk. »

Ce jeu de mot qu'on trouverait un poil trop recherché connaissant celui qui venait de le dire arracha un sourire à la troll, qui se transforma vite en un léger rire, qui devint tout aussi vite son rire aigu caractéristique, vite suivit de celui, ponctué des « Honk » frénétiques de Gamzee.

_Quelques heures plus tard.._

Le reste de la soirée s'était passé dans le calme, si on omet un certain _forever alone_ de Eridan qui s'était incrustacé pendant deux millisecondes, le temps de se prendre une peluche dragon dans la figure et de devoir dégager tout aussi vite. Mis à part ce petit incident, le reste de la soirée de Gamzee Makara et de Terezi Pyrope s'est résumé non pas par un meurtre, mais plutôt par une drôle de situation :

Nous avions donc la magnifique vu du duo, _les deux en vie_, cela va de soi, avachis sur le lit devant un films. Ils avaient par _Miracle_, ou _Flemme,_ au choix, opté pour un Disney. On avait Gamzee, assit et dos au mur, bras croisés derrière sa tête qui regardait avec un sourire béat le film, le traitant affectueusement de "_Putain de Miracle_" toutes les trente secondes, tandis que Terezi était allongée tout le long du lit, et se servait actuellement des jambes du Capricorne comme d'un oreiller: si elle n'aurait pas été aveugle, elle serait actuellement en train de fixer intensément le plafond comme si une armée de_ licornes_ allaient en sortir pour colorer les murs à coup d'arc en ciel. bref un regard parfaitement normal.

Pour couronner le tout, la cape dragon adorée de Terezi s'était retrouvé rétrogradée au rang de couverture, tandis que toutes les bouteilles de Faygo tant mentionnées auparavant avaient été volontiers terminées par Gamzee durant la soirée, la grande partie ayant été bue pendant sa fixation intense du film. On aurait dit qu'il était hypnotisé, on s'en était demandés s'il lui arrivait de respirer, tout de même.

La fin du film se déroulait devant leurs yeux, enfin, surtout devant ceux de Gamzee mais on ne fit pas de commentaires, quand celui-ci détacha son regard de l'écran pour la toute première fois pour aller jeter un yeux dans son _"Modus Miracle"_.

Et il eut la surprise de voir un sacré miracle : _une bouteille pleine de Faygo_ s'y baladant. Il essaya donc de l'en faire sortir en évitant si possible de l'envoyer voler. Encore au bord de l'océan, il risque pas de casser un truc, mais là, il était en intérieur, c'est largement autre chose !

Et il échoua. Car la bouteille sortit bien du modus, mais alla plutôt magnifiquement se _crasher_ droit dans la télévision, qui émit un bruit sourd de grésillement. Visiblement, ce type de machine là n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier le Faygo. L'écran n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier être en miettes, aussi.. Mais en tout cas, la réaction de Gamzee fut de se tordre littéralement de rire, dégageant Terezi de ses jambes dans un soubresaut sans le vouloir, qui fut bien obliger d'arrêter d'essayer de sentir ce que fichaient le reste des trolls autour pour se redresser, un air interrogatif au visage. Dès que que troll se calma un tant soit peu, elle fronça le nez et demanda :

" - Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

\- ..._Un putain de Miracle"_

Dans toute sa sincérité et avec un calme désarmant. Voilà ce qu'on entendit dans la voix du Makara, avant qu'il reparte en crise de rire, embarquant la cape de Terezi avec ses mini cabrioles sur le lit, la proprio de ladite cape fronça des sourcils, attrapa à tâtons sa canne, se leva et tendit sa main pour inspecter l'objet émettant les horribles grésillements qui lui vrillaient les oreilles. Quand elle en trouva la source et comprit, la Balance se tourna vers Gamzee, et elle contre toute attente, elle sourit.

" Effectivement, tu nous as encore fait un _Putain de Miracle_. "

Du Faygo contre une télévision. On va dire un échange équitable. Enfin, à peu près. En tout cas, ces deux là ont globalement passé une bonne soirée. En tout cas, une assez bonne pour en faire oublier à Gamzee sa corne au milieu des peluches et des craies, et à en faire oublier à Terezi que à présent, elle avait paumé sa cape.

* * *

Heyah ~! Eh oui, déjà finit les cocos ! ... Oui, j'ai jamais fait aussi court, mais il y en aura d'autres, promis. Bref, pour les review, c'est gratuit, c'est plus bas et ça fait réellement chaud au coeur ! Aussi bien pour un avis, une critique CONSTRUCTIVE, ou encore pour un petit défi. Sachant que mes prochaines victimes ont de grandes chances d'être Tavros et Sollux, à part si on me propose un défi intéressant avant. ~

Sur ce, trinquons à la gloire des Faygo et j'espère vous retrouver, chers lecteurs, pour un autre OS ~ !


End file.
